The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cal Rostar’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line 360-2 (unpatented) with coral star flowers. The male parent was proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line 388-2 (unpatented) with rose star flowers.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced over a two-and-a-half-year period by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. ‘Cal Rostar’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Cal Rostar’ reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.